The present disclosure relates to the field of mining machines and particularly a fluid spray system for a mining machine.
A conventional mining machine such as a longwall shearer includes a cutting drum rotating about an axis that is generally perpendicular to a mine face. The cutting drum includes a plurality of cutting bit assemblies positioned along a vane of the cutting drum in a spiral or helical manner. The engagement of the cutting drum against the mine face generates dust and/or particulates. In addition, the engagement of the cutting bits may cause sparking, which creates a danger of igniting flammable gases in the mine environment.